


Sunset Skinny Dip

by abbynormalj



Series: My Fanart [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Nonsexual Nudity, Skinny Dipping, a wild bit of canon universe content from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormalj/pseuds/abbynormalj
Summary: Sometimes I just think we should see more of Ginger and Agatha having fun together. So I painted it.
Relationships: Ginger & Agatha Wellbelove, Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove
Series: My Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200974
Kudos: 16





	Sunset Skinny Dip

**Author's Note:**

> (I used the romantic and platonic relationship tag because I think it can be read as either)

[image description: Ginger and Agatha stand on the dock of a lake at sunset. Ginger is in the foreground looking over her shoulder toward the viewer with a neutral expression and walking toward the dock. She is a black woman with an afro held back by a white headband. Agatha is further in the background standing on the dock near the water and smiling at the camera with her both hands in her hair. She is a white woman with long blond hair. They are both naked and lit with pinks and purples from the sunset behind them.]


End file.
